Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 0 & 5 \\ 1 & 6 & 8 \\ 5 & 4 & 0\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 1 & 5 \\ 0 & 6 & 4 \\ 5 & 8 & 0\end{array}\right]$